unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuchisake-Onna
"Am I Beautiful? HOW BOUT NOW!?" A vengeful spirit that torments japan and supposedly really does exist. Appearence The appearence of Kuchisake-Onna varies depending on her host, she usually possesses woman in their late 20s to 30s were she will wear a light brown coat and a medical mask over her mouth to hide the scar and her hair is usually very long. In her yokai form she'll appear in a lovely white kimono with red spider lilies designed on it and a red obi tied around her waste, granted the lovely kimono will also had blood stained on it. Personality This ghost is very vengeful and enjoys possessing a random ghost before giving her question to some random victim History Kuchisake-Onna is a vengeful spirit native to Japan whose also known as the Slitmouth woman. Many legends and rumors say shes either a spirit that'll possess a woman and during the process will make it look like a normal cold before BOOM she takes over completely. Other rumors say shes a regular spirit that targets young children with a simple question and it'll be "Watashi kirei?" or "Am I Pretty?" if said victim says Yes then she will rip off her mask and yell "Kore demo?“"or "HOW BOUT NOW?" if you answer yes you die,if you answer no you die. There is a way to win this game tho supposedly if you throw fruit or candy at her she will momentarily be confused and theres your chance to run away, I do not remember the rest but yeah.As for her legend see it varies and theres no true story to Kuchisake-Onna but i'll go with this one as its the simplest, now See during the Edo era of japan she stole another womans husband away from her and so the jealous lover tied up kuchisake-onna and slit her mouth from mouth to ear. Most likely she died after this and became a wandering spirit, but anyway after she died she reappeared in the current day japan Abilities Mortal walking: she is able to take on a mortal form in the mortal plains but she cant do it for very long and she still looks the same even if she crosses. Possession: She can possess people but only mortals and not fears or even half fears, if she does this she will take full control but the host wont have her scarred face till she decides to show it. Scissor: It is noted that she carries a pair of scissors though she hides them in her kimono sleeve. Will-o-Wisp flames: This Ability wasnt seen till during the battle of Nya and she can still use it. Kuchisake onna can wield spirit fire to aid her while in a battle though she has no full control of it even though shes a spirit herself Phasing: Kuchisake Onna has been seen to be able to walk through objects of any side or matter and or dissappear from sight this was seen when she took her latest victim and suddenly dissappeared. Mirage: This is an unusual ability but the slitmouth woman can use this to appear in one place or another or to create illusions by distorting the air around her and her victims, Its unknown how she came to gain this ability but she can use it. Mist/Fog: She has shown the ability to manipulate fog and mist and even be able to create it out of nowhere, no one is sure why or how this is possible but she can Electrical Interference: Kuchisake Onna can create electrical interference, so she can mess with electrical appliences and make big computers lose a huge amount of data or even mess up radio connections Forms Form 1: form from back when she lived in edo japan Form 2: Form she takes when in the modern era Form 3: her possession form.again it varies. 1de2dd53639f98dea5dba78524dc6b07.jpg|regular human form kuchisake_onna_by_fwog-d4xpm7c.jpg|Edo Form 372f3a2b5845dbea3ec4671d765ff4cb0af200bd_hq.jpg|Modern form Category:Characters